The present invention relates to an edge profile for bordering the superstructure rescue vehicle, in particular a fire fighting vehicle.
Many aerial vehicles, especially fire fighting vehicles that are equipped with a turnable and extractable ladder, comprise a walking deck that can be entered by an operator to access the main operator seat at the turret of the ladder. In a very common construction the deck area is formed by an aluminum metal sheet with an anti-slip surface, which is bended and welded to the top of the vehicle body at its edges.
It has been envisaged to form the superstructure of such a vehicle as a modular system of extruded aluminum profiles. Such a system provides many benefits under the aspects of cost reduction and flexibility. However, until now there is no way how to combine the advantages of such a modular superstructure with a deck area formed by bended and welded metal sheets, as explained above. Moreover, it is desired to provide the superstructure of the vehicle with additional security features, especially related to an illumination of the deck, its borders and its environment so that the deck can be entered securely even in situations with poor visibility. Generally there is the desire for a bordering construction of the superstructure, especially for the deck of a rescue vehicle that fulfills all these requirements.